


Silver's Unlucky Day

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Rain, Stupidity, Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: What started as a nice walk in the city of Not New York turns out to be quite a hectic day for the silver colored psychic hedgehog, who learns that when it comes to having a peaceful day, it's no use!





	

One day Silver The Hedgehog decided to go out for a walk in Empire City, because hey, it's no use, so the psychic hedgehog noticed a bunch of boxes floating in the air for some bizarre reason.

"I'm going to guess that these are glitching out," Silver stated to a bunch of human tourists, who nodded their heads in agreement as Silver used his psychic power to place the boxes down.

This seemed all fine... until the GUN Truck appeared out of nowhere, plowing Silver with ease as it was chasing after the fast and speedy Sonic The Hedgehog, who was up to his usual way past cool antics. Silver groaned as he got back up, only to be spun around by Sonic dashing right through him as the GUN Truck plowed the unlucky silver hedgehog yet again.

"I get no respect..." Silver stated as he was then blown away by the wind, with the cloudy sky over the Empire City parting into rain as a storm occurred, with Silver ending up on a tennis court as he was somehow wrapped around one of the many green fuzzy tennis balls being smacked against the concrete walls by a couple of tennis players, one of them being Dry Bowser.

"Silver?" Dry Bowser gawked as he accidentally smacked Silver onto the wall with his tennis racket, squinting his eyes. "What in the world are you doing up here, on a tennis ball no less?"

"That's what I would like to know!" Silver exclaimed as Dry Bowser grabbed the ball the hedgehog was attached to, with the rain managing to turn him back to his regular self as he brushed back his quills, panting. "Today just doesn't seem like my-"

Unfortunately, Silver could not finish his sentence, for both he and Dry Bowser were blasted off the tennis court by several GUN robots firing everywhere, due to a malfunction to their robotic designs, causing panic across the rainy city.

"So, uh, you're doing anything tomorrow?" Silver asked while he and Dry Bowser were soaring across the rainy sky, with Dry Bowser's bones breaking apart from each other.

"Other that reattaching myself yet again? Probably practicing some dark magic." Dry Bowser stated as he suddenly went through a warp portal, while Silver crashed into a billboard with a Pizza Hut ad on it.


End file.
